


Mentor

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Pre-Canon, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Wondering through the Martian plains, Shiro meets someone who change her life





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> More of Shiro bc I remembered how much I love her!

“Where are they?” Shiro asks no one particular while searching the small caravan, looking for both its leader and the one who is literally screaming for help. Though, no one but her can feel it because the person in distress is another technomancer, on a brink of collapse.

One of the Noctians turns at her, he must be the master of the caravan. He definitely looks like one – dodgy and greasy. “What do you want? And what are you doin-”

“WHERE ARE THEY?” she asks, louder this time, sparks dancing between her fingers to prove her point and to speed things up. The eyes of the whole caravan on her.

The man is looking at her for a moment longer before he finally points somewhere behind the parked sandsails.

Shiro literally storms there and starts looking furiously around. And then her eyes land on a kid sitting under the ‘sail. Their legs close to their body, head hidden. They are tin and younger than she and the charge is radiating from them in waves.

She takes a deep breath and tries to discharge herself a little. The pressure is suffocating but she’s trying to sound as calm as possible when she crouches beside the teen and speaks up, “I know you will probably totally ignore me. But you have to start breathing a bit slower.”

A tired sigh almost escapes her lips when the kid starts breathing even faster. Are they trying to hurt themselves?

Well, she never was the one to back up from the challenge like this. “That’s how it’s gonna be, hmm? Listen, Pumpkin,” the nickname slips her, “believe it or not, but I know what are you going through now.” She lets a little of charge free. “Everybody of our kind has been there at least once.”

That finally makes the boy looks at her. Shadow, they are even younger than she thought. Their eyes big and it looks like they were on the brink of crying. Something in Shiro breaks and she promises herself she will help this young and scared technomancer.

So, as soon as Lucky calmed down, Shiro goes to find that older man again. She really needs to have a word with him.

“For how long is he your slave?” The man frowns at her but she isn’t in the mood to play nice. “So, for how long?”

“Four years.”

She sighs angerly. “Four years?! And he didn’t get any proper training? You…!” she doesn’t finish.

“I was looking for some teacher for him but-,”

“You didn’t look enough! Mars is filled with rogue technomancers... But today is your lucky day because you found one – me.”

“And if I refuse?” the bastard asks.

“Then I electrode your ass, you ass,” she says and charges her fist. “Hell, I’ll pay you, so you let me teach him if that is what you want!”

A smile spreads over the merchant’s whole face, she doesn’t like that smile but it’s a sign the thing can finally turn to her advantage. “Now we are talking business, miss…?”

“Just take my money and let me take him with me…” she handles him all her Serum, hoping it will be enough for the bastard to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this event from Andrew's POV in the [5th chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601991/chapters/31659219) of _To Know Yourself_
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
